dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
MAX Power Kamehameha
|inventor='Master Roshi' |user='Master Roshi Goku Gohan KrillinDragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, 2006 Gorillin Vegito Gogeta Goten EX Gogeta EX Gohanks EX Gotenks Kallohan Cell Uub Pan Bulpan Tekka (Earthling) Peco' |color= & |class=Energy Wave |similar='The Original Kamehameha Dragon Kamehameha Full Power Masenko Super Kamehameha' }} is Master Roshi's signature technique used in his Max Power form and his most powerful attack. It is officially named in Japanese, referring to its debut in the manga and anime series. Overview While the fundamentals of the technique are exactly the same as a regular Kamehameha, the overall power of this Kamehameha is even greater due to Master Roshi being in his MAX Power form. Usage and Power Master Roshi first uses this attack to extinguish the roaring flames on Fire Mountain. The MAX Power Kamehameha succeeds in extinguishing the fire, but the blast is so powerful that it blows away the mountain and the Ox-King's castle. Master Roshi later uses it as Jackie Chun during his match against Goku at the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. When Goku turns into a Great Ape by taking a glimpse at the full moon, Jackie Chun fires MAX Power Kamehameha to destroy the moon, reverting Goku back to his normal self. In the Tournament of Power, Roshi uses this technique many times. He used it to knock Dium out of the arena. He used an even more powerful version of the MAX Power Kamehameha, powered by his own life force to knock Ganos out of the arena. Film Appearances In ''Dragon Ball: The Path to Power, Roshi uses the technique to finish off General Blue's navy. Later, Goku uses it to blast a hole in Staff Officer Black's Battle Jacket. In Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, Master Roshi attempts to use the MAX Power Kamehameha against Broly although he ended up backing down at the last minute due to him being drunk. In Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, Super Saiyan 2 Gohan used the Full-Power KamehamehaDragon Ball Super Card Game (2017) to defeat Bojack. In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, Roshi uses the technique to defeat a group of Frieza's Soldiers. Variations *'Life Force MAX Power Kamehameha' - A variation used by Roshi against Ganos during the Tournament of Power. It differs from the normal MAX Power Kamehameha in that Roshi uses his own life force as a source of power for the technique, resulting in an even more powerful MAX Kamehameha. *'Big Bang Kamehameha' - A combination of the Big Bang Attack and Full Power Kamehameha used by Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta and EX Gotenks in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Galick Kamehameha' - A combination of the Full Power Kamehameha and Hyper Galick Gun used by Gogeta, EX Gogeta, and EX Gotenks in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Kamehame Beam Cannon' - A combination of the Full Power Kamehameha and Full Power Special Beam Cannon used by Kallohan in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Kamehame Tri-Beam' - A combination of the Full Power Kamehameha and Ultra Tri-Beam used by Tiencha in Dragon Ball Fusions. Video Game Appearances Roshi uses the attack as an opponent in Dragon Ball: Dragon Daihikyou. Named Max Kamehameha, the technique is one of Roshi's super attacks in the ''Butōden'' series. The technique was named MAX POWER Kamehameha in ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, where it appears as Master Roshi's Ultimate Blast in his Max Power form (spelled "MAX POWER Kamehameha" in Budokai Tenkaichi 3). It is used by Jackie Chun during the first boss battle of Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai it appears under the name Full Power Kamehameha where it is used by Krillin against Frieza. In Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, Goku eventually learns the technique as well. In Dragon Ball Online, the technique is called Giant Kamehameha and is a skill learned by Turtle Hermits at level 48. Its area of effect is listed as "15 meter radius around a single target". In Dragon Ball Fusions, it appears under the name Full Power Kamehameha and can be learned as a Special Move by Kid Goku after he reaches Lv. 65, Goten after he reaches Lv. 70, and Pan after she reaches Lv. 78. In Dragon Ball Fusions, it acts like a stronger version of Super Kamehameha, however it is weaker than the Limitbreaker Kamehameha. Trivia *The MAX Power Kamehameha is the first technique shown to be powerful enough to destroy a planetary body (the Moon) in the Dragon Ball series. Gallery References de:Max Power Kamehame Ha es:KameHameHa Máximo Poder Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves